<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running From A Hot Iceberg by rxrayn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828978">Running From A Hot Iceberg</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxrayn/pseuds/rxrayn'>rxrayn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, I was so smart like wtf, I wrote this when I was 14, IM SO SMART WTF, M/M, like !!!!!, my teached has no sense of humour smh, she didnt understand this story, this is good story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:41:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxrayn/pseuds/rxrayn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reytra just wants a job. He meets a hot guy. Shame he's part of a cult.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Running From A Hot Iceberg</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Within mere seconds, Reytra’s instincts kicked in and he slammed down on the breaks, breathing a sigh of relief.  He was seconds away from destroying the ‘HELP WANTED!’ sign, and if possible didn’t want to anger his future employer by destroying the sign. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Leaning back into the seat, he checked his reflection in the mirror and adjusted his clothes in an attempt to look more presentable. He was debating whether he should slick his hair back or ruffle it up when a teen running towards him somewhat excitedly captured his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reytra gave up the battle with his hair and pushed the door open, intending to leave his Mustang, when his exit was blocked by the same teen, panting slightly.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Curly black hair with bold streaks of blue fell across his face as he winked at Reytra.  Compared to the new guy’s casual hoodie and khaki shorts, Reytra felt like a punk in his own combination of leggings and sleeveless hoodie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, we’re wearing the same boots!” The blue-streaked guy grinned. Heck, his smile was way too bright for Reytra’s poor eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Yeah, so uhm why are you blocking the exit?” Reytra asked, squinting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, my bad!” Blue-streak smiled apologetically. “I came here to guide you to our cult leade- I mean to our ringleader!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I never sent anything?” Reytra raised an eyebrow, he didn’t remember sending a resume of some form. He was beginning to think that the circus was a cover of the FBI.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry! It’s not exactly tourist season yet, so you’re obviously here for the job? Am I right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>      “I mean, sure why not.” He shrugged. “Take me to your boss I guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While walking, Reytra learned a few things about Blue-Streak, due to his incessant talking.  His name apparently wasn’t Blue-Streak, it was Glacier. Ironically, he preferred warmth over the cold, had a photographic memory and liked to chug bottles of Tabasco.  He involuntarily had to watch as Glacier would take out a bottle of Tabasco out of his pocket and down it, one gulp and all. Finally, after what seemed like decades of walking, they reached a silver tent. No, the tent wasn’t just the colour of silver, it was covered in literal</span>
  <em>
    <span> silver. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sun’s reflection bounced off of it and the heat it emitted was hot enough to fry at least three to ten eggs at the same time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s just in here.” Glacier smiled reassuringly and pulled back the curtain, revealing a dark abyss.  Reytra stared in absolute shock and horror as Glacier stepped in the darkness, not because this attractive teen he met an hour ago just walked into what could possibly be a black hole, but because the same teen just pushed aside the material of the tent as if it was a sheet (when it was stated before that it was made of </span>
  <em>
    <span>legitimate </span>
  </em>
  <span>silver and could fry ten eggs).  Gulping, he followed Blue-Streak into the dark.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is stupid.” He mumbled as he wandered aimlessly in the dark.  Reytra would bet his left arm that this tent was only the size of his living room, yet somehow the dark dragged on and on.  For what seemed like eternity, he finally emerged into a dimly lit room. He studied this new environment suspiciously, something wasn’t right. (</span>
  <em>
    <span>Obviously nothing was right, he literally spent half of his life in the dark.) </span>
  </em>
  <span> Around 30 people covered by black robes were surrounding one man in the centre, kneeling and chanting.  Candles surrounded the man in the middle, his head held high. It was blatantly obvious that he was the leader, with his red robes, mask and staff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reytra didn’t realize his jaw was hanging until Glacier leaned over and gently closed his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reytra, meet our ringleader.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every head turned towards the new arrivals; red eyes stared down at them judgmentally. The red man groaned and ripped off his mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hecking Christ, Glacier!” Red Man, now Asian Man, grumbled in annoyance. “I’ve told you already, don’t bring in new members</span>
  <em>
    <span> while we are in the process of summoning our Lord and Saviour</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”  The other black-robed guys grunted and shook their heads disapprovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Glacier simply chuckled, “Sorry Master, but I have a good feeling about this one!” He patted Reytra’s shoulder. “Unlike the other disappointments, he’s not going to run away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Asian Man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms, tapping his foot impatiently. “And what makes you so sure about that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Laughing, Glacier twirled and plopped against Reytra’s side. “It’s just a feeling, sir. Anyway,” Reytra felt a bead of sweat trickle down his face as Glacier brushed a knife against his cheek. “We can always dispose of him afterwards.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Aight, I’m going to yeet my way out of this situation.” Reytra finger-gunned, slowly backing out of the room.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Blue-Streak tilted his head in confusion and waved his knife around. “But Raayyy, we need you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   He looked around the room as discreetly as possible, looking for the nearest exit and avoiding any form of eye-contact with the red-eyed creeps. “Wonderful opportunity, whatever it is, but I’m afraid I have to pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Asian Man sighed and donned his red mask. “Yep, this is another failure.” He turned and walked towards the darkness, “You have my permission to discard him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Glacier teared. “Aw, and you had so much potential in you.  Sorry, but you kind of have to die now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reytra’s life flashed before his eyes. His first A+, his first job interview, his first boyfriend, his eighteenth birthday, all his important memories whirred in front of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Yeah, hold up.” He cried, painfully aware of the crimson eyes boring into him.  He swore his soul was ten seconds away from leaving his body. “You can’t kill me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Glacier laughed sadistically. “You’re mortal, so you’re killable! And,” he motioned to his legs.   “You can run away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>   This is it; I’m going to die, and I haven’t even bought that sweet Ferrari yet, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Reytra thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to die in a tent with weird creeps and a yandere. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He racked his brain, trying desperately to gather up his brain cells to even think about a possible way to escape, preferably uninjured and alive.  “W-Who were y’all trying to summon anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Glacier stared in confusion. “Who do you think we’re trying to summon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know!  A demon, or something?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Why would we summon a demon? We’re not that stupid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys are basically a cult! What else would you try to summon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Glacier twirled his knife, clearly deep in thought.  Reytra saw this opportunity and increased his walking-backwards speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    “Huh, I never actually thought about that- hEY WAIT NO.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He summoned all his energy from his middle and primary school days, turned heel and ran.  Reytra sprinted faster than the bad remake of Sonic the Hedgehog, with the red-eyed weirdos hot on his trail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Stop smoking whatever you’re smoking!” He called out. “Smoking is bad, and it’s somehow turning your eyes red!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We won’t give you a painful death!” One of them responded, unhelpfully. “We’ll give you a very slow one, but it won’t hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “Another brilliant offer, but no thanks!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glacier screeched in rage.  He pulled out six throwing knives out of nowhere and aimed it at Reytra’s head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “I’d prefer my head without any knives, yeah that’d be great!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, your opinion doesn’t matter at the moment!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared ahead in the dark, trying to find any source of light.  Somehow, God pitied him and let some wind blow the flap of the tent slightly open (how the wind blew open a silver tent, I do not know).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a scream of triumph and a final push, Reytra practically leapt into the sunlight.  He didn’t stop there though. He kept running, occasionally looking back to see if anyone was chasing him.  None of the creeps were following, it’s like they stopped and nyoomed when they saw sunlight. The only person who was still after him was Glacier, still attractive but psycho-attractive.  <br/>
</span>
  <span>   Reytra decided that admiring Glacier’s looks weren’t going to help him in this situation. Something sped past his face, and upon closer inspection once it landed, he realized it was an arrow.  His head whipped backwards, and hOLY HELL GLACIER HAD ABANDONED HIS KNIVES AND REPLACED THEM WITH A BOW AND ARROW SET. By that point, Reytra’s energy had been depleted and he was about to collapse.  He heard the bowstring stretch back as Glacier aimed for his kill, when he spotted his beautiful Mustang. Energy rushing back to his body, he pushed on and managed to leap through his open car window.  Smashing the keys into the socket, the car roared with life and was instantly put in reverse.  </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait no! Come back!” Glacier yelled desperately.  He fired a weak shot, which did nothing but scratch the car. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>   Reytra stuck his head out of the window, “Dude, you have to pay for that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come back, and I will! Promise!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>   “How about no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glacier fired a last shot, and this time it hit his side-mirror. “My numbers’ on that!  Call me sometime and give me your bank account number! I’ll transfer money to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>    Reytra grinned and took the number, “Will do!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so, he drove off into the distance, with arrows raining upon him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>